


Falling Apart

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03, The Expanse, heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Malcolm suffers in the Expanse.





	Falling Apart

Everything’s falling apart. My hopes, my position, our friendship… because I can’t endure this.

My frustrations find a convenient target in Hayes. God knows I couldn’t express them to you. Nor can I blame T’Pol… after all you do have bloody nice arms.

And its not your fault you’re straight… so that just leaves me. A fool who shouldn’t have indulged in hopeless dreams.

Losing your friendship hurts more than I ever possibly thought. Being disciplined for brawling was nothing in comparison.

Father would be so ashamed to see me – battered, bruised and crying because some blond broke my heart.


End file.
